


Home

by key_baes



Series: Leaku mini stories. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_baes/pseuds/key_baes
Summary: Lea travels far to meet his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roksva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/gifts).



> For Amelli. Thank you.

Lea gazed at his phone, the soft glow of the screen illuminating his tired features, a few strands of red hair falling over his face. He gazed at the same things as before. Still no signal, no messages, and only 20% of his battery left.

He sighed, leaning back on the bench, whatever optimism he'd had seemed to have been replaced with a slow build of anxiety.

His train had been delayed for three hours now, no doubt due to the heavy snow fall in the area, and all he could think about was whether Riku would still be waiting. 

They'd met online, something most people would scoff at, or at least people not of their generation. Both of them played the same games, had the same circle of online friends. At some point, his Skype calls with Riku had eclipsed the time he spent with all his other friends combined, even those he knew in person.

And so they had met, both travelling farther than they ever had to see the other. Lea could still remember walking up to the Starbucks in a city hours from his own, his eye catching on the shock of silver hair that fell over Riku's face like a veil, and deciding there that maybe they weren't so crazy afterall.

It was the first time he'd seen him smile in person.

The thought of him made something tight clench in the back of his chest, and Lea had to shut his eyes to force the emotions back down. He was overtired and frustrated, it wasn't like him to be the one getting emotional. 

Yet his mind still wandered to the thought of Riku's dimples when he smiled, and the soft greenish blue of his eyes. He wondered if he was still at the station waiting, or if he'd given up when Lea hadn't answered his calls. 

The anxiety he was holding back swelled a bit more, and Lea stood suddenly, as if to shake it off with movement. There were only three others waiting at the station terminal, the cold dark outside punctured only by the yellow glow of the overhead station lights. 

Lea paced through the long building to the other end, thumbling with coins as he prodded the vending machine for a heated can of coffee. 

Eight hours. It was how far Riku lived from him by plane. Lea had opted for the day long travel by cheaper transport. He was beginning to regret it, the longing to see his boyfriend enough to make his arms ache. 

Their first kiss had been in the same Starbucks, sudden and lingering as they'd waited for their coffee. The second had been later that night, in the room they'd decided to rent together. Lea smiled thinking about it. 

He was halfway back across the terminal when the electronic announcement came. He nearly dropped his coffee running for the platform, breath short and rising in steamy huffs around him as he watched the train pull in.

As he stepped on, he couldn't help but find comfort that many of the passengers looked like he felt. Tired and sad and miserable. He took his seat, hands immediately reaching to check his phone, as if anything would have changed. Ah, well, now his battery was at 19%. He sighed, and waited for the trip. 

The two hours it took to reach Riku's town seemed like a lifetime, Lea swearing some kind of dark time magic was at play to keep him away. It wasn't until the soft lights of the station were in view that Lea's heart began to race. 

He stepped onto the platform tenetivly, completely empty save for a sleepy looking security guard. He was surprised the lights where still on at 3am. 

His own footsteps echoed as he walked through the sliding doors, his hands shaking as he looked up to see if he would spot a familiar shock of white hair.

Riku didn't even give him time for that. He was nearly knocked off his feet as the considerably heavy form of his boyfriend crashed into him, sending Lea staggering back as he struggled to return the embrace with hands full of baggage. 

"Took your time," Riku grinned against his cheek, his body warm and voice breathless. It took Lea time to find his words of reply. 

"Sorry," he sounded more tired than he'd expected, and Riku pulled away, grinning his rare dimpled grin and searching Lea's face, eyes shimmering with a wetness that Lea realised had found his own. 

"I missed you," Riku croaked, and suddenly his lips were pushed against Lea's. It was hot and wet and he found it hard to stop, his tongue meeting Riku's as they kissed almost violently. 

Breathless again, but smiling now, Lea pulled back and pressed Riku into another hug, not wanting to move until his brain had processed that it was all real. 

"I hate trains," he groaned, and Riku laughed in agreement. "Fuck snow. And fuck no reception. And every thing that keeps me from you," he finished with a serious tone, lips a pout as he looked down at Riku, his boyfriend wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Me too. And while we're at it, fuck me," he grinned coyly, and Lea rolled his eyes as he grinned back.

Finally, Riku helped him pick up his bags, the two of them trudging to his car, Lea sitting back, exhausted in the passage seat. 

For once, Riku talked more than him, his hand reaching for Lea's whenever he didn't need to have it on the wheel, and when they'd arrived at his house, they both fell into bed exhausted, with no energy to do much more than kiss eachother lazily. 

Lea woke with Riku cuddled beside him, chest rising slowly, a muscled arm draped over his chest protectively. He just looked at him for a while, enjoying the realness of it all, and then kissed him until he woke with a soft groan, hands finding Lea's hair.

Lea had never been a fan of morning sex, with bad breath from sleep and lazy, boring movements. But when he was with Riku, he decided he was crazy to have ever thought it. Riku's body twitched against his as he thrust into him, hands tugging at his hair with soft moans. 

Lea let his hands grope where they could reach, pushing Riku into the bed and kissing him as much as he was allowed. When his thrusts got hard enough to make the bed squeak, Riku came, panting and mewling softly with breathless moans. Lea wasn't far behind him. 

When they were finished, he watched Riku sit up, yawning and stretching so his muscles flexed. He was sure he did it on purpose, and grinned at him.

Riku grinned back, and Lea could help but think about an old saying. Home was were the heart was, and Lea had to agree. It was good to be home. 


End file.
